


"it's adam & eve!  not adam & steve!"

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Dogs, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: a tiny scene at the vet's.





	

so picture taemin taking his dogs in to the vet for their annual check-up.  the boys are laying at his feet while he tries in vain to beat jinki’s score while messaging minho about an upcoming concert.  in the meantime a well-meaning tech has noticed that there’s an appointment for two male dogs under the names “adam” & “eve” & has figured that it’s a clerical error & “fixed” the wrong name.

so now taemin’s frustrated because fuck jinki & his fucking high scores & minho still hasn’t gotten back to him since he said that the concert should be minho’s treat because taemin bought drinks last time (two lukewarm 7-ups count, right?) & it’s taking everything in him not to scream.  


then adam’s head pops up & his tail begins to wag & eve’s eyes are slightly opened at his brother’s sudden movement so taemin looks over to a smiling tech who asks, “adam & steve?”  & a furious taemin, wearing his “my boyfriend’s gay” shirt kibum bought him for his birthday stands up & bellows:

“it’s adam & eve!  not adam & steve!”


End file.
